Pissing off Michael is a good&bad idea
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys and her huntress friend Tracy decide to piss off Michael which turns out to be a good and bad idea.


Sam and Dean were standing outside the large apartment Michael and Crystal shared when they heard two female laughs on the other side of the door.

"You knock" Dean said looking to his brother. Sam threw him his famous bitch face before knocking on the black door. They heard footsteps approaching and an unfamiliar girl answered.

"Can I help you?" She giggled drunkenly never taking her eyes off Sam.

"Ehh were looking for Michael" Dean answered eyeing the girl.

"Ohh you must be Sam and Dean" The girl gasped opening the door for them. Sam looked to Dean who shrugged before stepping inside.

"Deany!" Crys exclaimed jumping on him. Dean could smell the alcohol radiating off her breath and gently set her down.

"Hey Crys, is Michael home?" She shook her head and slung her arm around the girl.

"Guys meet…..Tracy my human/hunter best friend" She laughed grabbing a glass of what looked like wine.

"You never told me the tall one was so cute" Tracy sing songed at Crys who tripped on the chair.

"MICHAEL THE CHAIR TRIED TO KILL ME!" She shrieked into the air making Michael appear then face palm at her.

"What are you drinking?" He asked helping her up.

"Holy wine I stole from Raphael" She giggled giving him a drunken kiss.

"Where's Luci?" She asked him once she was stable leaning against Tracy.

"Why?" He questioned cautiously.

"Because I want to have some fun and your busy with the two hot hunters" She pouted making Sam blush slightly.

"I don't know where he is and even if I did I would tell you now shut up and stop drinking that stupid wine" He snapped at her. He turned his attention to Sam and Dean who were slightly amused.

"My apologies"

"No problem. Why was she looking for Lucifer?" Sam asked watching Tracy.

"I think it has something to do with the cage" He glanced back and saw Crys had conjured two strip poles for her and Tracy.

"Mikey look I'm a stripper!" She shouted to him sliding down the pole.

"Why me" He muttered under his breath scowling at the drunk girls.

"Let's move into the library" He ushered them away from the girls and into his private library.

"Hey Crys is that tall hunter single?" Tracy asked straightening up a bit.

"Yeah I think so. God it's fun to mess with Michael" Crys laughed dropping the drunken act.

"Yes it is" They both laughed.

"Ohh let's get Lucifer to act drunk as well so it pisses him off more" Crys whispered grinning.

"Michael's gonna be so pissed off" Crys called Lucifer and got him to come over.

"Luci!" Crys hugged around his neck.

"What do you need?" He asked as she let him go.

"We're trying to piss of Michael by acting drunk and we though you would like to help" Crys pitched the idea to him.

"Ok I'm in but why are there two strip poles in the middle of the living room?" He gestured to them.

"It's fun to slide down them" Tracy shrugged. Once they convinced Lucifer to take his shirt off and get up on the podium Gabriel stopped by and froze horrified.

"Lucifer what the hell are you doing!" He exclaimed.

"Pissing off Michael when he comes back out of his stupid library" He answered.

"By stripping"

"By acting drunk and hitting on Crys" Tracy said from the other podium.

"And Crys is ok with this?" Crys came back from the kitchen holding 3 beers and stopped when she saw Gabriel.

"I'll get another beer" She sighed going back into the kitchen.

"Wanna help?" Lucifer asked gripping the pole.

"Sure if it pisses Mikey off I'm all in" He grinned heading over to the available pole.

"How are angels such good strippers?" Tracy asked watching Gabriel and Lucifer.

"It's all natural sugar" Gabriel winked. Crys came back and laughed when she saw Gabriel hanging upside down. They formed a plot and waited for Michael and the boys to leave the library to put it in action. Lucifer made different colour lights shine around the room like a club while Gabriel made some of his creations appear to serve drinks to them while they waited.

"Thanks Michael" They heard Sam's voice.

"Now!" Tracy hissed straddling a shirtless Gabriel's lap while Crys did the same with shirtless Lucifer. They started to give the boys a lap dance when Dean, Michael and Sam came back into the room and stopped looking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Michael shouted.

"Hey Mikey look I found Luci" Crys giggled as Lucifer grinned at his brother.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"Yo Sammy" Gabriel saluted before returning his attention to the fake strippers and Tracy.

"Please tell me Alex isn't here" Dean winced.

"No but she could be" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows before snapping his fingers making Alex appear with a gun in her hand.

"The hell?" She looked around confused before her eyes rested on Gabriel.

"GABRIEL!" She barked pointing the gun at Tracy.

"Chill Alex" Crys laughed placing her hands on Lucifer's shoulders.

"What the hell is going on here you sick people" Alex questioned.

"I give up!" Michael shouted going back to his library slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Well we succeeded in pissing him off" Crys said climbing off Lucifer.

"Yep" Tracy agreed hopping off Gabriel and grabbing a beer.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Ohh please did you really think I would get drunk and give Lucifer a lap dance?" Crys raised her eyebrow.

"Can we please go before I shoot someone" Alex sighed lowering her gun.

"Sure babe" Gabriel snapped his fingers making them both disappear.

"Well that was certainly fun" Lucifer commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah thanks Luci" Crys nodded before he disappeared.

"Right I better go check to make sure he hasn't destroyed anything" Crys said heading towards the library. She knocked on the door gently then tried to open it.

"Michael?"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Come on Michael open the damn door"

"No now please go away"

"Not until you open the god damn door" She got silence so began to kick the door.

"If you do not open the door I will break it down" She growled kicking it again.

"I'd like to see you try"

"That's it" She stalked back into the living room and saw Sam, Dean and Tracy talking quietly.

"Hey Tracy where did I leave my chainsaw?" She asked the huntress.

"Ehh I think you left it in the bathroom"

"Ohh yeah thanks" She went and got the chainsaw then headed back to the door. She started it and neared it to the door.

"Once last chance Michael open the door or it gets shredded" She shouted over the noise. He sighed and unlocked the door for her to enter.

"Finally" She turned off the chainsaw and tossed it behind her.

"I am so happy this apartment is soundproof" She muttered closing the door behind her. She walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Hey we were just messing around" She said talking his hand in hers.

"I know it just still hurts knowing you and Lucifer we're together in the cage" He looked into her hazel eyes with his dark blue ones.

"I know and I regret it every single day of my life. I wish I could go back and undo it but I can't and I'm so sorry" She said softly looking down with tears threatening to escape. He sighed and lifted her chin up to look at him before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you and only you. Nothing will ever change that" She whispered resting her forehead against his. Michael smiled and stood up pulling her to her feet while wrapping an arm around her shoulder before heading back out.

"Do we have any holy wine left?" He asked glancing at the chainsaw on the ground before looking down at his mate with a smile.

"I think so" She replied leaning closer to him. When they rounded the corner to the living room they saw Tracy straddling Sam kissing him, with Dean nowhere to be seen.

"I'll get the wine and meet you in the bedroom" Crys said heading for the kitchen.

"Yep" He turned and walked back the way he came.

"We're keeping the pole right?" He asked her once she walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"If you want I could give you a show now?" She said seductively sitting beside him, handing him a glass of wine sipping her own.

"Not with those two going at it in our living room you're not"

"Should we let them use the spare room?"

"Yeah I don't want a stained couch when their done" He laughed. Crys pulled out her phone and called Tracy's number as Michael kissed up her bare shoulder to her neck.

"_What?!" _ Tracy growled into the phone.

"Use the spare room Michael doesn't want you and Sam staining our couch" She laughed.

"_What do you mean?" _ Tracy stammered.

"Yeah we saw you and moose in a full make out session so if your gonna do it use the spare room"

"_Where is it?" _She asked after a few seconds.

"Down the hall third door on the right and it's sound proof just so you know"

"_Thanks"_ Crys hung up the phone and tilted her head so Michael could have better access to her neck.

"You know if you want I could give you a private show?" She smiled seductively at him.

"Hmm that would be nice" He hummed kissing her lightly. Crys snapped her fingers making a pole appear at the end of the bed. She got up from in front of Michael and walked over to it swaying her hips. Michael grinned and leaned back on his elbows watching her swing around the pole giving him a good view of everything. She continued to do various positions, dances and lose her clothing until she noticed Michael shifting his legs slightly, she laughed slightly when she realised he was sporting a hard on watching her dance and strip. She got down from the pole fully naked and sauntered over to him. She crawled up his torso and gave him a kiss, easing him backwards until he was at the top of the bed. She ran her hand down his clothed chest and stopped at his jeans.

"Off. Now" She said sternly. He complied and removed his t-shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers which was a sight she loved to see.

"I know I'm just soooo good looking" He drawled as she admired his well-toned body. She looked him in the eyes and smirked before smashing her lips to his. Crys trailed her hand down his chest and abs and began palming him through his boxers to tease him. He let out a low sexy growl and flipped them over so he was above her.

"You know I _hate_ to be teased" He growled. He gripped both of her wrists and pinned them above her head holding them firmly. She squirmed in pleasure when Michael ghosted his tongue over her clit making her moan before he thrust it into her wet core. She arched her back and let out a long moan which just made him harder and wanting relief. He released her wrists with had red marks around them and trailed his hand down her stomach tracing over her scars. He brought his fingers down to her core, he removed his tongue making her whimper at the loss before thrusting three fingers in to replace it. She moaned and arched her back into his chest while he kissed her roughly. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her pushing her over the edge quickly.

"Oh fuck…fuck Michael!" She panted as she came on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean before he kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth. She happily accepted the kiss and flipped him over so she was straddling his hips. She left a lazy trail of kisses down his neck, shoulders, chest and torso ending at his hips. She removed his boxers and looked up seeing lust fill his eyes, she licked a strip up the underside of his cock making him moan and fist his hands into the sheets beneath him. She slowly took all of him in her mouth before bobbing her head up and down in a steady pace. She stopped and removed Michael's cock from her mouth despite the low growl emitted from him when she heard a loud female moan coming from down the hall. Michael looked at the door and laughed slightly.

"Guess we forgot to soundproof that room" He chuckled resting his head back against the pillows.

"Oh well" She shrugged before focusing on Michael's cock again. She took him back in her mouth and ran her hands over his thighs and groin muscles to relax him. Crys felt his cock throb when she ran her tongue over the slit and head.

"Fuck…Uggh… your tongue….is sinful!" He panted threading his fingers in her shoulder length brown hair. He came down her throat a few minutes later with a shout. She greedily lapped up the warm liquid and crawled back up to his mouth where she forced her tongue past his lips to clash with his own. Crys lined him up at her entrance and lowered herself onto him letting out a moan into his mouth. Michael gripped her hips and she began to grind against his to create more friction.

"Ohh fuck!" Michael threw his head back in bliss while Crys kissed his neck and chest. He flipped them over and lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. Michael began to thrust deeper and harder into her hitting all the right spots. Crys felt her orgasm approaching fast and knew not to cum until Michael told her to. Michael rested his forehead against hers and kissed her passionately before picking up the pace. He was close to cumming but wasn't going to until he told Crys to. He brought his hand down and started to play with the sensitive nerves he found. He smiled when she didn't release and brought his mouth to her ear.

"You're getting better at this babe. You may cum for me now" He whispered huskily. Crys nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him forcefully before cumming on his cock.

"MICHAEL!" She shouted resting her forehead against his chest as she came down from her intense orgasm. Michael loved the way she shouted or moaned his name during sex which is what normally set him off. He came shortly after her filling her up while kissing her gently. He stayed inside her for a few minutes recovering then he pulled out and fell to the side of her panting heavily. Crys curled up to his side tracing patterns on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. Michael sat up and reached for his glass of wine on the side dresser having forgotten about it when he was getting a strip tease. He passed Crys her glass while sipping his own.

"Thanks, I can't help but wonder where Dean went?" Crys said accepting the glass of him.

"Castiel probably saved him when Tracy and Sam started going at it. How did they get together that fast?" He replied.

"I may or may not have put a love potion in their drinks" She grinned.

"That's just evil….but strangely I like it" He chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"It only works if the two participants have feelings for each other the potion just activates it"

"You've been spending time with cupids haven't you?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Nope it's all me" She laughed giving him a quick kiss.

"I was glad to see you finally got the rules down during sex" He commented after a few minutes.

"I wanted to show you that I do learn and pay attention to what you say, plus I find you even hotter when you take control like that" She replied placing her now empty glass on the dresser. Michael looked to the stripper pole at the end of the bed and tilted his head slightly.

"We can keep the pole right?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes we can keep the pole if you want" She laughed. He grinned and gave her a sweet kiss before heading to the shower.


End file.
